Factions Academy: A fourtris story
by thelostdivergent
Summary: Hi. i'm new at this thing so i hope you like this story. Tris is a new student at Factions Academy. what will happens when she meets a blue eyed boy and falls head over heels for him. Fourtris fluff enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tris POV

"TRIS!" Caleb shouts. "Get up we're going to be late for our first day at school."

I groan and look at my clock. It's only 6:30. I get up anyway and walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower. I'm starting a new school today, it's called Factions Academy. They put each student into a faction, Amity-the kind, Abnegation-the selfless, Erudite-the smart, Candor- the honest and Dauntless-the brave. I hop out of the shower, wrap a towel round me and go into my room. I pick out some black jeans a dark purple lace crop top and my black doc martins. I put on some mascara, a little eye liner and some pink lip gloss. I wear my hair in a high ponytail and i walk up the stairs. I bet your wandering why i said up the stairs. Well my bedroom is in the basement. I love it down there it's just like my own little apartment. I walk into the kitchen to find my mother reading a magazine with a suitcase beside her. My mother owns a big modelling company and travels a lot and my father passed away when Caleb and i were young. I sigh. "Where are you going this time?" My mother smiles sadly. "A group of my models flight was delayed and their stuck in New Jersey so i need to go and try to get them on a flight to New York where the fashion show is." "Oh" i say. "When will you get back?" My mother replies "mmm, i don't know, i think i might stay on tour with some of the models for a few weeks." "Will you be okay?" "Yeah" i say. I give my mom a hug and start walking to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's note - sorry for the extremely short chapter, I'll make sure to make this one a little longer.**

Tris POV

I get to school. It's bigger than i expected it to be. I take in breath and walk inside. I look about unsure where to go. Then i feel a hand tap my shoulder. I turn around and see a girl with light brown skin and hazel eyes. She smiles and says "Hi I'm Christina, are you new here?" "Um yeah" i reply and smile back. "Well i can help you." she exclaims, "I can show you around, and take you to your classes and you can meet all of my friends and we can be besties forever!" "Okay." i say shakily, "Thanks!" "Ok, first let's go to the office to find out your faction and get your timetable" she says excitedly. I nod and follow her to the office.

We arrive at the office. We walk over to the desk and a woman comes over to us. "Hi girls what can i do for you" she says "well this is, wait what is your name?" Christina asks me

"Oh, I'm Beatrice Prior, but i prefer Tris" i tell her

Oh, ok Christina says

Before she can say anymore, the woman from the office buts in. "oh Beatrice Prior, yes you're the new girl. Well I'm Tori, welcome to Factions Academy."

"Thanks" i say

She hands me two bits of paper, one is my timetable and one is a list of questions. "Answer the questions and hand it back to me and I'll give you your faction." Tori says and smiles. "Christina could you stand go outside the room until Tris has finished the test."Tori asks. Christina nods and walks out**.**

I answer each question.

What quality do you value the most? – Bravery, Selflessness, Intelligence, honesty or happiness.

What is your hobby?

Do you enjoy reading books?

There is a fire you see there is a young child stuck in the flames, what do you do: save the child or save yourself.

I walk over to the front desk and hand over my test. Tori takes it from me and begins to mark it. A few minutes pass and Tori says to me "you have an equal aptitude for abnegation and dauntless, this means you can choose one of them."

I nod and say " i think i choose Dauntless."

"good choice tori says.

I walk out to Christina and what looks like a group of her friends.

"oh, tris what faction did you get" Christina asks.

"em, Dauntless" i say hopeing chrisina is dauntless too.

"yes!" she shouts "we are all Dauntless too!"

"great" i say with delight. Then i notice him.

**Sorry for the cliffy promise ill update later. Please, please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note – So next chapter i think I'm really going to begin the Fourtris fluff. So i hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Tris POV

I see him, his blue eyes sparkling. I'm sure i know him from somewhere .Now i remember his mother and my mother where best friends but his mother passed away round about the time my father died. His eyes are so beautiful. I could get lost in them.

"Tris!" Christina shouts." Anyone in there?" she says mockingly.

"Sorry" i say "what is it?"

"Well i was just going to introduce you to everyone." She says happily. "So this is Uriah." She says pointing to a tall boy with dark skin and greeny browny coloured eyes. "And this is Zeke, Uriah's big brother. And this is Marlene, Shauna and Linn. This is my boyfriend Will and this is Four. And guys this is Tris."

They all say hi exempt from Four he just smiles and stares at me. I stare back into his deep blue eyes. Then Uriah ruins the moment by saying "hey where's your locker"

"Oh um its 467"i say **(did you see what i done there) **

"Oh my gosh" sequels Christina "That's right beside me and Marlene's lockers!"

Before i can say anything i get dragged off by Christina and Marlene.

Tobias POV

The girl stares straight into my eyes. I remember her. But from where?. Then Christina introduces all of us. Her name is Tris. Tris? Then it clicks. Natalie Prior's daughter. Natalie and my mum used to meet up all the time. Then my mother died and left me with that monster. Marcus.

Everyone says hi. I try to say hello but nothing comes out. So i just smile and stare into her blue gray eyes. Her eyes are beautiful. I could look at them forever. But Uriah has to say something to ruin the moment. I don't listen. Uriah sometimes really pisses me off. Zeke glances at me and wiggles his eyebrow at me. Is it really that obvious that i like her? I mean Zeke's like my best mate but i can't ever keep anything from him. Then Christina drags her off. I sigh.

Zeke comes over to me. "Oh has someone got a little crush then." He says.

"How could you tell? Was i that obvious? I ask

Well saying that you were staring straight at her with a big smile on your face."

I sigh and start heading to my first class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. I'm so sorry i haven't updated, vie been a bit busy. So Fourtris fluff begins now. Enjoy x**

Tobias POV

I walk into my first class which is maths. I look around and spot Tris in the corner on her own. There are a couple girls saying stuff to her but i don't know what. Then i see a tear roll down the side of Tris's face.

"Four" shouts Mr Max. "Sit over there."

He points to the empty desk behind Tris's. I walk over and sit down.

Tris POV

I walk into class with Christina and Marlene. The teacher tells us where to sit. And of course I'm the one that has to sit in the corner by her. I roll my eyes and sit down. Then two girls walk in. They get directed to the seats beside me.

"Hey aren't you Natalie Priors daughter. I nod and the look me up and down." "You definitely don't look like her; i mean she's like, pretty. You look like you're a 12 year old girl."

I look at the ground i know I've turned the colour of a tomato.

"Aw is little Trissy embarrassed because she has no boobs." They laugh.

"Good luck trying to get a boyfriend. No boy wants a girl who looks like you." They say cruelly.

My eyes start to well up and a tear rolls down my cheek. The two girls laugh and sit down.

Then i feel someone tap me from behind.

Tobias POV

I decide to check if she's ok. I tap her on the shoulder. She spins around. She looks straight into y eyes. I look into hers. But they don't look the same as they did earlier. They look sad. What did those girls say to her?

"Eh hi" i blurt out. "I didn't really get to introduce myself this morning. I'm Four. But, emm are you ok?"

"Um yeah I'm fine" she says. And she turns around.

Did i scare her?

The morning flies by pretty quickly. After lunch it is music. I walk into class and there Tris is again laughing with Christina. Then her face goes bright red. I go take a seat. Christina looks at me and wiggles her eyebrows. I just ignore her and start listening to what our teacher Tori says.

"Ok class, today we will be doing singing. So what I'm going to do is I'm gonna give you 5 minutes to think of a song you can sing then I'm going to pick people randomly to come up and perform."

Tris POV

Me and Christina get to music.

"I saw you talking to four earlier" she says giving me a strange look.

"Yeah he just said hi" i say. I really don't want her to know i like him because i know she'll tell everyone.

"Mmh."She says rolling her eyes. "So why were you making googly eyes at him at lunch?"

I try to think of a response but before i can i can feel blood rushing to my face and Christina giggles. "Aw has Tris got a little crush on someone. I nod my head, my face getting even more red.

"Please don't tell anyone." I beg.

"Don't worry." she says. "I won't."

I smile at her gratefully.

Tori, our teacher tells us that we have to think of a song and sing it in front of the class. I really love singing but i don't know if i want to sing in front of the whole class.

I try to think of a song to sing. Then it comes t me.

I really love Elle Gouldings version of your song.

Then i hear a name getting called out. Christina. She smiles and walks to the front and sings the song "If I die young". She's quite good. A few more singers go up. There's 10 minutes left and then we can go home. Then my name is called out.

I get up out of my seat and walk to the front. I take a deep breath in.

close

_It's a little bit funny_ _  
this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can  
easily hide_

I start to hear some girls laugh and i look up and see the two girls from this morning mocking me.__

Um

_I don't have much money  
but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where  
we both could live._

_A car races down the road outside_

I hear someone shout "Trissy, look it's your dad!"

I feel a pain in my chest.__

So excuse me forgetting  
but these things I do  
see I've forgotten if

_They're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is,  
What I really mean,  
Yours are the sweetest eyes  
I've ever seen_

And you can tell everybody

"Hey Tris, you know how your dad died in a car crash." I feel tears welling up in my eyes. "Well i bet he was as bad a driver as you are a singer!"_  
This is your. _

I run out of the room.

Tobias POV

Tris is an amazing singer. Then someone begins to shout out horrible things about her dad. Before i know it she drops the microphone and runs out of the classroom. Just as that happens the bell rings and everyone starts to head home. I look over to Christina she has a worried look on her face. Christina leaves. Then i realize that Tris has left her bag. I pick it up and walk out of the classroom. I go to find Tris but she's nowhere to be seen. I walk outside. It's pouring. I don't really want to go home yet so i decide to take the long way home. I walk past the chasm and start heading to my secret spot beside it. I walk down the slim path. When i get there i see Tris there her head in her knees crying. She's soaked by the rain. I walk over to her slowly and tap her on the shoulder. She jumps.

"Hey are you ok?" I ask her

"No" she says through tears.

"You left your bag in class" i say and hand her the bag

She looks at me and smiles "thanks"

She's still got tears streaming down her face. She shivers a little. I take off my jumper and give it to her. She puts it on. Its way to big for her but she looks cute. I sat down beside her. I come here when I'm sad too. Tris looks at me.

"Why are you sad then" she asks

I stare at her confused

"You said you come here when you're sad"

Oh i say." Um well I came here because i thought you didn't like me"

I smile "of course i like you"

"Yeah" i say "maybe not the type of like you were thinking of."

She looks at me a giant smile across her face.

"Well actually." But before she can finish the sentence i crash my lips to hers.

**He he thought I'd give you a long chapter. Fourtris forever yeah! Sorry if it makes no sense I'm very tired x  
******


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. How are we all? So how was your weekend? Anyway Fourtris begins now.**

Tris POV

Four is kissing me. He's actually kissing me. I kiss back. My hands are shaking. I try to stop them so he won't notice but he does. He pulls away.

"Tris are you ok. If this is scaring you then we can stop" he says softly.

"Yeah no I'm, I'm fine. I'm still a little upset." I reply.

"Oh, yeah, what happened?" he asks

"Well those two girls. I think their names are Lauren and Chloe? Anyway, i think they just hate me." I explain.

"Oh, Lauran and Chloe their just mean girls." He tells me

I nod as the tears start to well up in my eyes after what happened today. I try so hard to blink them away but a tear escapes from my eye. Four looks at me and sighs. He wipes the tear from my face and wraps his arm around me.

"Um" he says "Tris will you go out with me"

I nod ferociously "yes" i shout

He has a big dopey grin on i face. He puts his hands on my face and kisses me deeply. I kiss back. I gasp and look at the time.

"Four I'm sorry i can't stay, i need to get home say sadly "you can come if you want"

His face lights up "sure!"

I grab his hand and we walk in the rain back to my house.

**I'm so sorry for the extremely short chapter but i promise tomorrow i will definitely get the next chapter up xx thanks for the support!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. So the divergent movie comes out on DVD in 4 days and i can't wait. All you lucky Americans are probably sitting watching it. Grrr. Any ways enjoy!**

Tris POV

We get to my house and i find Caleb sitting in the kitchen. He jumps up as soon as he sees me and Four holding hands. He walks right up to Four.

"And who are you?" caleb says angrily

"I could ask the same thing" Four replies

"Oh" i say "Four this is my brother Caleb, Caleb this is Four"

"Four what kind of name is that" Caleb eyeing four up and down

"nice to meet you too" says Four sarcasticly

I giggle.

"Shut Up Caleb" i shout

He goes off in a huff and me and four laugh.

"so" four says

"um do you want to hang in my bedroom?" i ask hopeful

"yeah" four says and i lead him downstairs. We sit on my bed and my phone starts ringing.

Its Christina

T- hey

C – hey Oh my gosh are you okay. Why did you run out you were amazing

T – i don't know just had a bad day

C – well Zeke is having a party, you should come!

T- yeh, i guess, see ya there!

C – okay party starts at six

T- bye!

I hang up.

"so party at Zeke's" four says

"Yup" i say with a smile

I look into his eyes. There so beautiful. They look like the ocean. And before i know it he leans in and kisses me. I kiss back. The kiss gets rougher. He pushes me down and im lying on the bed and he is on top of me. I don't want this to go to far. I pull away.

"i don't want to go fast i whisper

"That's okay" he whispers back and kisses my head.

We lye on my bed for a while just staring into each other's eyes. I gasp and look at the time. Its 5:30. We only have half an hour till Zekes.

"I'm gonna go get ready in the bathroom" i say

"Okay" he says but make sure to wear layers coz we usually end up playing truth or dare at Zeke's"

I walk over to my closet and pick out a pair of black jeans, a dark blue crop top with a black cami for underneath and my black leather jacket.

I put on my clothes. I put on some mascara and eye liner and some pink lip gloss. I leave my hair down and walk out of the bathroom.

Four looks at me and smiles. "You look so pretty Tris" he says

I blush.

Tobias POV

Tris walks out of the bathroom. She looks beautiful.

"You look really pretty" i say

She blushes. She looks so adorable when she blushes. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her. She wraps her hands round my neck.

"We should probably get going" she says into my ears.

" okay" i say. I pick her up and put her over my shoulder. She laughs and screams at the same time.

I take her up the stairs and out the front door. It's still pouring.

"put me down" she shouts

I put her down. And grab her hand.

"run!" i shout

We both start running through the rain to Zekes house.

We arrive at Zekes and i knock on the door Christina Answers and we both run in drenched.

We try to stop laughing but it's impossible. We finally stop and everyone is staring at us.

Christina finally breaks the silence. "so are you two like a thing now!" she says excitedly.

"Um yeah" Tris says and looks at me and smiles.

Zekes house is packed. Then i notice the two girls i know Tris hates. Lauran and Chloe.

We sit on Zekes couch and they walk over to us.

"Tris with a boyfriend. How much is she paying you Four? Lauran says sarcastically

Tris moves closer to me. I glare at them.

"She's not paying me anything. For your information i really like her, so back off! I shout

"course" cloe says and the strut away.

"Hey, are you okay" i ask Tris

"Yeah i'm fine" she mumbles.

"Right" Zeke shouts " if you're not a close friend then leave!"

Tris stands up.

"where you going" i ask her.

"I'm not a close friend" she says

Zeke walks up "Don't worry you're a close friend Tris" he says

Tris sits back down and puts her head on my shoulder.

Then Uriah shouts "Truth or Dare time!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I apologise for the very short chapter. i am truly sorry that i havent been updating for ages i have important tests and that. but hopeflly i should be getting this up and running again. thanks for your patience guys x**

**i do not own Divergent Veronica Roth does!**

We all sit in a circle. I sit beside Four. I really like him.

" Right i go first since it's my house!" Zeke shouts.

"its my house too!" shouts Uriah

"Yeah well I'm the oldest" says Zeke

Uriah sighs "fine"

"Mmm" Zeke looks around the room. His eyes land on me. "Tris, Truth or Dare!

"Eh Truth" i say

"Pansycake!"Shouts Uriah

"What's your most embarrassing fear " asks Zeke

I take off my jacket. I don't want them to know that I'm afraid of intimacy

I look around the room."Christina, truth or dare" i say

"dare" she says

"I dare you too take two shots of hot sauce"

"Easy!"

Zeke goes and gets two shots of hot sauce. Christina takes both but runs into the kitchen and washes her mouth out.

Christina sits back down. Four truth or dare.

"dare" "he says

"I dare you to play seven minutes of heaven with tris in zekes bedroom."

Four looks at me for approval, i can tell my face is bright red but i nod anyway.

We go into Zekes bedroom. Four walks over to me and crushes his mouth to mine.

My full body is shaking i don't want to go too far. Four stops and looks at me sadly.

"hey we don't need to do this" he says kindly

"No its fine" i say as i sit on Zekes bed. I'm still shaking.

Four sits beside me. "Tris are you okay?"

"mmh" i say

"Tris please tell me whats wrong"

"um well i'm scared that we will go to fast and i... i wonder why you picked a girl like me. I mean i look like a 12 year old" i confess

"Tris you are beautiful and i think i might love you. I know we have only known each othe for like a day, but i don't know theres just something abut you that makes me feel all happy inside" he tells me.

I smile "i love you too"

He presses his mouth to mine. He feels up my back he is on top of me. I have butterflys in my belly. Then the door flies open.

TOBIAS' POV

I just told her i loved her and she told me she loved me. We kiss but then the door flies open and i see Tris' brother with an angry look on his face. I jump off of tris.

" Tris what the hell!"

**sorry for the cliffy**


End file.
